1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light source, and more particularly to a light-emitting diode (LED) based lighting. The present invention provides a method and apparatus for achieving perceived light mixing via alternating colored LEDs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) to provide illumination lighting has expanded greatly in recent years, particularly with the advent of high flux LEDs. With the size of the LED light sources so small, the ability to provide unique solutions to packaging issues associated with illumination is greatly expanded. Particularly in the areas of architectural, theatrical and landscape lighting, the ability to provide high intensity illumination with LED sources provides great flexibility in the area of packaging.
One potential disadvantage is that driver electronics (also known as power supplies) tend to take up a large volume of many light sources. This puts a restriction on the size of products which can be produced. Moreover, the multiple driver electronics may increase costs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for achieving perceived light mixing via alternating different colored LEDs.